Tainted Love
by dancinglemur
Summary: You're not the same, not the person you used to be. But, Primus help me, I still love you. Even after all you've done, to me, to everyone, I still love you. SG Skyfire/Starscream


**A/N: **Pssst!! Oni-Gil!!! I really liked your SG!Skyfire/G1!Screamer!!! It was so amazingly freakingly awesome that I HAVE NO WORDS. THAT IS HOW AWESOME IT IS. So I thought, why not (finally) post this little thing I wrote for you forever ago? As thanks?

To everyone else: Um... I was going to wait to see if this wanted to finish itself or spawn more bunnies so that it was an actual fic and not just... whatever you call something only one page long and with a questionable ending. WHATEVER. This came from the same conversation (I think. I don't really remember. Our conversations are so epic it's hard to keep track) that spawned the abovementioned fic. If you've already read it, good, because it's better then this. If you haven't... THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR. GO READ IT NOW.

The song Tainted Love is (c) to Marilyn Manson and/or Soft Cell, take your pick.

* * *

The white scientist shifted on his pedes and frowned uncertainly at the ground. Why did he keep on coming back here? Why did he continue to betray his faction for these few, fleeting, illicit moment with an enemy (_no, never an enemy. No matter how much he hates me I could never call upon that same emotion when thinking of him_) who probably no longer held any love for him in his spark and was most likely just using these situations because he found it pathetically amusing.

The low growl of powerful flight engines interrupted the scientist's depressed musings and his head shot up as he watched, optics wide with an adoration that even betrayal could not extinguish, the other flier bank gracefully and come down fast in an agile display of deadly power and grace.

The other transformed midair and landed with an earth-shaking roar of thrusters, red optics finding blue and smoldering darkly with promises and lies of things to come.

Starscream shuddered, only a small bit from fear, as Skyfire prowled towards him, moonlight glinting beautifully off the sharp angles of his black plating.

"You came," The larger rumbled, optics embers in the dark as he loomed over his smaller companion. Starscream repressed a shiver at that voice (_so many memories associated with that voice, memories of better times_) and nodded shortly.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, probably a bit bitterly, for the red optics flared and Skyfire was suddenly crouched before him, holding his chin in his giant fingers with deceptive delicacy.

"What's wrong, Star?" The other crooned, rumbling with laughter at how his counterpart flinched at the use of the old pet name. "Are you saying you don't want to play with me anymore?" His voice adapted a mock-hurt. "You're going to hurt my feelings if you leave, Star."

Starscream stared silently into the optics of the one he had once loved (_still loved, even though he shouldn't_) and saw the madness twisted into the brilliance. "No," He said softly. He didn't need to elaborate; the other knew what he meant. _I could never leave you. I love you too much, even though I have every reason not to, now. You're not the person you used to be, Skyfire. But, Primus help me, I still love you. _

The shuttle ignored him as if he had not spoken, and gently (but with a rough force barely restrained coiling his muscle-cables) pushed the smaller jet down, pinning him there effortlessly.

"You're not going to leave me, Starscream," He hissed, suddenly, wonderfully angry. The insanity burned brighter in his optics. "If you try I will rip off your wings and chain you to the earth so that you can never fly off." He caressed those same wings, nuzzling Starscream's bared throat as he purred images of violence into the sensitive wires and cable there, making Starscream shudder. The white jet was not a masochist, but the _way _Skyfire was purring those violent words had always made his spark quaver and he could no more resist then he could transform into a human. He had never been able to resist Skyfire.

* * *

The chances of this morphing into anything more is unlikely. SG!Sky is just so much fun to play with that I couldn't resist. (bats at SG!Sky)


End file.
